The BT Race
The BT Race is Birdietalk Productions's version of the Ridonculous Race. Cast * Mario as Ashton * Wii Fit Trainer as Brody * Princess Daisy as Carrie * Wario as Chet * Shadow Queen Peach as Crimson * Luigi as Devin * Super Monkey as Dwayne * Bloon Master Alchemist as Ellody * Scotty Raven Jay as Emma * Mr. M as Ennui * Patty as Geoff * White Spy as Gerry * The Miz as Jacques * Beulah Volkenburger as Jake * Glue Gunner as Jay * Jerry Mouse as Jen * Asuka as Josee * Dart Monkey as Junior * MacKenzie Hollister as Kelly * George Raven as Kitty * Snivy as Laurie * Archmage as Leonard * Bowser Junior as Loki * Waluigi as Lorenzo * Princessa as MacArthur * Mary Canary as Mary * Ice Monkey as Mickey * Eevee as Miles * Sam Jay as Noah * Pikachu as Owen * Black Spy as Pete * Sylvester as Rock * Braun Strowman as Ryan * Jessica as Sanders * Pauline as Shelley * Wile E. Coyote as Spud * Alexa Bliss as Stephanie * Druid as Tammy * Ms. P as Taylor * Tom Cat as Tom Season Summary Each episode subheading will detail the summary of that episode, while the plot subheading below that will detail the entire episode in full. None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 Don introduces a spin-off series as well as the thirty-six competitors. They each arrive at a train station in Toronto and are informed about their first race. Super Monkey slows down the elevator by pressing all the buttons, leaving most teams to take the stairs. Eventually, Team Awe-ska reaches the airport first, putting them on the first flight to Morocco. None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 The eighteen teams make their way to the second destination on their journey, where they have to endure the desert and hot spices to make it to their first Chill Zone. Team Awe-ska and The Dragon Quest Cadets spark a rivalry to try and make it to the finish first, while several others have multiple problems, including animal protection, spice allergies, family rivalry, and utter embarrassment. Ultimately, Hero and Damsel win the day; while a desperate action by Super and Normal allows them to barely make it, as The Magic Monkeys attempt to magically obtain victory (as they can't make an alliance), sealing their fate and sending them home. French is an Eiffel Language The seventeen remaining teams head to Paris, where they must partake in an art competition and traverse the catacombs before racing to a final stop at the Louvre. The rivalry between Team Awe-ska and The Dragon Quest Cadets further heats up while Cat and Mouse Bloggers rather concentrate on having fun their own way. Pikachu ends up regretting the previous challenge as his stomach nearly ruins things for him and Sam. The Spy Rivals hope to use others' misfortunes to their own advantage, but ultimately don't cross the line in time, sending them sailing. Mediterranean Homesick Blues The teams travel to the south of France where they must fight sharks and build sandcastles, before racing to their next stop in Iceland. Super Monkey tries hard to prove himself to Dart Monkey and succeeds, even though they end up penalized from taking total victory, giving it to Team Awe-ska. While The Party Animals go through much to survive, The Blooperific Scientists take too long to calculate their means and end up stranded in defeat. Bjorken Telephone Still in Iceland, the fifteen teams break past geysers and an Icelandic language barrier. Ms. P ends up forcing MacKenzie into doing her bidding, nearly blowing it for the both of them in the end; while Scotty suffers due to arguing with Guy but still survives. Heroes Turned Evil do surprisingly well in the culture, shockingly taking first place; while the Pokemon lose because of Super and Normal, then sacrifice their principles only for it to be revealed they didn't have to, making Snivy blow her top while Eevee blows chunks. Brazilian Pain Forest Traveling to Brazil, the teams must traverse the jungles and show themselves off in order to make the next leg of the race. The Logo Brothers end up in an unlikely alliance with The Adversity Monkeys that doesn't last while Patty and Wile E. go through the torture of immense pain. Snivy tries to face down her own grief for a previous incident, leading to Eevee to take full charge, but this ultimately leads to a penalty and a karma filled defeat. A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket The fourteen remaining teams travel to Romania, where they must face their fears and show off athletic talents in order to survive. Heroes Turned Evil feel right at home, while The Adversity Monkeys are terrified beyond belief in hopes of surviving. While Sam's bloodlust for Scotty returns with a vengeance, Strowman and Tom are pushed to their limits by physical torment and significant others. In the end, Cat and Mouse Bloggers find themselves in the most fashionable exit possible. Hawaiian Honeyruin The remaining teams travel to Hawaii! Asuka loses her good luck charm and finds something else which proceeds to cast a curse on Team Awe-ska while Sam shows hatred for Scotty and Daisy tries to express her interest in Luigi who just won't give her the chance. MacKenzie is finally fed up with Ms. P, leading to a fall out while a long argument and Bliss's aggressiveness leads to Team LittleBig breaking up, but are given a second chance in the race despite coming in last. Hello and Dubai The thirteen teams travel to Dubai, where they go through some of the harshest challenges yet that challenge their abilities in the sky. Guy and Pikachu work together to form the ultimate alliance between The Logo Brothers and The Famous Yellow Duo, while Team Awe-ska finds themselves losing their luck as they lose the podium to The Adversity Monkeys. MacKenzie and Daisy continue to show problems in associating with their partners, but in the end a quick diversion ends up leading to the end of Drama Queen and Evil Princess. New Beijinging Travelling to Beijing, the teams must skydive and eat weird street food before trying to find the next Chill Zone somewhere on the Great Wall. While Sam and Scotty have a hard time trying to make their new alliance work, Daisy continues to try and work out some way to cope with her feelings for Luigi. Team LittleBig ultimately finds victory, while Sylvester tries to motivate Wile E., leading to utter disaster, but without either being eliminated. I Love Ridonc & Roll The teams head to Finland to partake in sauna sitting and to get their rock on in an air guitar showdown. Don fears he may have set up an impossible challenge, while Heroes Turned Evil and The Famous Yellow Duo lose their confidence, but they recover in time to regain their hardcore edge. Out of fear of losing Wile E., Sylvester sabotages Ice Monkey's performance, leading to The Looney Tunes's survival and The Adversity Monkeys' final curtain call. My Way or Zimbabwe The teams head down to Zimbabwe for a photography showdown involving waterfall-diving, wildlife contact, and selfies. However, Team Awe-ska needs to run an errand to resolve an issue. Team LittleBig persists with their aggressive attitude to each other, while Super Monkey gets separated from Dart Monkey. And Sam won't see Scotty after his bloodlust almost got The Famous Yellow Duo to quit last episode. All affected characters have to fend for themselves. Shawshank Ridonc-tion The teams travel to one of the most dangerous prisons in Australia, where they must escape and float down a river to the next Chill Zone. Luigi is determined to win to be able to speak to someone, but in the end gets dumped by Pauline, leaving an opening for Daisy to work with; while Team W finally bond with one another. Meanwhile, Asuka, Jessica, Princessa, and The Miz end up trying to take down each other, only to work together in order to survive their ordeals. While Team Awe-ska appears to have the upper hand, The Dragon Quest Cadets get another shot through a non-elimination. Down and Outback Still in Australia, the teams solve a rabbit infestation before gliding to victory. Team Awe-ska mess with The Dragon Quest Cadets and steal from The Party Animals in order to secure both revenge and victory; while Daisy tries to deal with Luigi, still in denial over a breakup. Team W mess up while trying to accomplish their goals while Sylvester tries to keep managing with Wile E.. In the end, a showdown of both teams leads to Team W's departure, but the revelation of a double-elimination likewise removes The Looney Tunes. Maori or Less The nine remaining teams partake in a New Zealand challenge involving either an intimidating jump or an intimidating Maori dance. Super Monkey takes bad advice from Wii Fit Trainer to relate to Dart Monkey, while Luigi's emotions lead to major problems for Daisy during the challenge. Sam and Scotty's infatuation with one another ends up distracting them from their cause, leading Guy to intervene and make them concentrate on the contest. This causes a heartbreak, but fortunately for The Famous Yellow Duo, it turned out to be a non-elimination round. Little Bull on the Prairie The nine teams return to Canada for a Wild West-themed showdown, forcing down a potful of pork and beans and having to survive a mechanical bull. While Bliss faces her worst culinary fear, Wii Fit Trainer has a hard time in dealing with a long ride. Meanwhile, Luigi and Sam continue to have troubles getting over their own heartbreak. Super Monkey manages to reconcile with Dart Monkey after improving their aptitude, but despite their efforts, they get eliminated. However they depart with their spirits held high. Lord of the Ring Toss The eight teams head to the Arctic Circle to play ring toss with narwhals and to build an igloo. Patty has confidence issues with the initial challenge, further aggravated by Asuka, who tries to make them lose, but the confidence of Wii Fit Trainer allows their team to continue their winning streak. Meanwhile, Bliss, who has become tired of Strowman, ends up making a shocking move that hurts both of them, throwing Team LittleBig from leading to last place in a non-elimination round. Got Venom The teams head to Indonesia to face deadly Komodo dragons and search through rugs to continue. The Dragon Quest Cadets finally meet their match against something tougher than them, while The Party Animals likewise face difficulties and Asuka's manipulative ways once again fail against Heroes Turned Evil. With Sam distracted by Scotty, Pikachu tries to do all the work; but a mishap at the end leads to The Famous Yellow Duo departing from their latest adventure. Dude Buggies The teams travel just outside Las Vegas to either drive around remote controlled dune buggies or perform a classic magic trick. The Party Animals handle the challenge with ease but take their time to finish due to having too much fun; while Guy and Princessa go at it with each other at the risk of their standings and their partners. Team Awe-ska and Hero and Damsel in particular have a tough time, and end up switching challenges; but while Hero and Damsel lose in a non-elimination, their feelings for each other have suddenly reversed; with Luigi realizing his emotions for Daisy and Daisy suddenly losing hers. El Bunny Supremo The seven teams travel to Mexico to experience hot peppers, cliff diving and burro riding. Luigi becomes obsessed in proving himself to Daisy, even while they end up bonding instead with Strowman, who has troubles with Bliss. Meanwhile, Team Awe-ska, tired of dealing with Heroes Turned Evil, abduct Bowser Jr.; but while he is able to escape from their clutches in the end, his return isn't enough to prevent Mr. M and Shadow Queen Peach from being eliminated. Ca-Noodling The six remaining teams head for the Mekong Delta of Vietnam where they form two super-teams and fish for catfish. While allies finish the challenge first, rivals instantly make it to the Chill Zone due to Jessica's leadership and The Miz's dumb luck. The remaining three teams become lost in wartime tunnels where Daisy and Luigi help the others find a way out. At the last second, Patty and Wii Fit Trainer allow Hero and Damsel to overtake them to the finish line, which results in their own exit. How Deep is Your Love The five remaining teams head for Russia for some ice yachting and traveling deep beneath the Earth's surface. When Daisy continues to try and connect with Strowman, Bliss tries to keep them focused only on them instead; while Asuka decides to sabotage The Logo Brothers' run, leading to a penalty but still securing victory in the end. The rivalry between Princessa and Asuka leads to Princessa becoming overly reckless, ultimately leading to Jessica paying the price; while The Dragon Quest Cadets come in last in a non-elimination, they decide to stay in the game despite Jessica's injury. Darjeel With It The five teams head to India where they pick tea leaves and deal with a dangerous train ride to the Chill Zone. Luigi continues to have problems in dealing with his love of Daisy, until The Logo Brothers force him to finally take responsibility for himself and push forward their feelings. Meanwhile, Team LittleBig go through their ultimate trial, where Strowman finally takes charge and tries to help them to survive; while nearly saved due to Team Awe-ska's long penalty, they fail to make it and in the end leave the race with rekindled feelings for one another. Last Tango in Buenos Aires The four remaining teams head for Argentina to partake in a challenge filled with tango and rodeo. Team Awe-ska continues their nefarious ways in messing with The Logo Brothers in order to continue their winning ways, while Princessa's continued attempt to be less aggressive is furthered along with Jessica's encouragement. After going through too many trials of their own, Luigi finally confesses his love for Daisy, but the final race to the finish leads to Guy crashing into Luigi, causing them to fall off a mountain; causing a mixed team elimination but bringing back The Famous Yellow Duo in their place. Bahamarama As Scotty, Daisy, Asuka, The Miz, Princessa, and Jessica are rejoined by Pikachu and Sam, they begin a final mad dash to the finish starting with a treasure hunt in the Bahamas. Asuka faces a recurring problem that nearly wipes her out; and while Princessa finally takes some sympathy to help her out, it doesn't help them in the end. Meanwhile, Scotty gets trapped deep underwater, but thanks to Sam's encouragement, they manage to beat the newly formed Team Ultimate to the finish line, setting up a three way battle for the million! A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars The final three teams arrive in New York, the final destination of the race. In a cab driving, stair climbing showdown, Asuka and Princessa have their final showdown, leading to a mad dash to Central Park where The Dragon Quest Cadets finally vanquish Team Awe-ska and earn their long-waited comeuppance for what they've done (also Don's biggest problem), but still have Director and Logo Guy to contend with. In the end, Director and Logo Guy finally finish and get the million, while The Dragon Quest Cadets feel good they made it to the end regardless. Category:Memes Category:Events